Learning to be Happy
by iwannagibbs
Summary: Sequel to You Deserve to be Happy. A continuation of the love story of Jethro and Lauren. Rating is for sexual content in later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Learning to be Happy**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the NCIS characters. Lauren is my only creation aside from the story.

**AN**: A Sequel to "You Deserve to be Happy" There is no real plot here; just a continuation of the love story of Jethro and Lauren.

Chapter One

NCIS Special Agent Jethro Gibbs has never been a patient person. Luckily for him the woman sitting by his hospital bed holding his hand and absently running her thumb back and forth across his knuckles is very patient. After being shot twice during a hostage incident Agent Gibbs barely survived several hours of surgery then spent two and a half days in the ICU before being moved to the room he was now unhappily occupying.

"Jethro will you please calm down? I know you want to go home but that is just not possible yet." This voice of reason belongs to Lauren Fuller the woman who for the past month has been living with Agent Gibbs. They met at the marina where Jethro keeps his boat and over the course of several weeks they quite unexpectedly fell in love. Lauren has been at the hospital night and day since Gibbs was shot, going home only briefly each day to shower and eat. At the moment Jethro is testing Lauren's considerable affection for him not to mention her patience.

"I can just as easily lay in bed at home as I can here. I don't see why I have to stay in the hospital just to lay around and sleep. I can take care of myself and I want to go home."

Lauren stifled a laugh at that last sentence and fixed Jethro with a firm stare. "First of all, your cannot take care of yourself at the moment. Have you forgotten that you can barely walk to the bathroom and back? You lost a considerable amount of blood and died – twice on the operating table just five days ago. You have a serious chest wound, Jethro, which requires you to stay in this hospital for at least two or three more days. I suggest you suck it up and stop wanting what you can't have." All while she was talking Lauren never let go of his hand and never stopped stroking her other hand up and down his arm. She stood up from her chair, leaned down and kissed Jethro softly on the mouth. His hand came up to tangle in her hair and hold her in place so he could take control of the kiss. When they had to break away for a breath Jethro traced his fingers down her face and brushed his thumb across her lips.

"I'm sorry Lauren, I don't mean to be angry at you. I just really hate hospitals, always have. I've been told many times I'm not a good patient. I know I'm not ready to be at home but I worry about you being here all the time."

Lauren motioned for Jethro to scoot over so she could sit on the bed with him. When she was situated next to him, Lauren carefully leaned down one hand on either side of Jethro's head and kissed him again. One of his hands smoothed up and down her arm and the other found its way to her thigh that was snug against his side. When she broke off the kiss she held her face very close to his. "Don't worry about me Jethro. I want all your energy going toward getting stronger so you can come home. I am right where I want to be, with you. And now I think I'd better go get some lunch before you and I get anymore carried away."

"Oh I don't know, I thought you liked it when we got carried away. I know I sure do." Mischief was dancing in Jethro's blue eyes as he pulled Lauren back for another kiss. A knock at the door interrupted them however and aide brought Jethro his lunch tray.

As she stood up Lauren said, "I'll be back in a couple of hours. Try and get some sleep after you eat, okay?"

"Sleeping is one thing I don't have a problem doing. Why don't you stay home for a while and relax. I know it's not very restful sitting here day after day. Ducky is coming by later and I'll be okay. Take some time for yourself, Lauren."

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Jethro? I will take some time this afternoon to catch up on things but I will be back later. Unless you don't want me to come back." Even as the words left her mouth Lauren didn't know why she said them. For some reason today she was feeling just a little unsure of where things stood with her and Jethro.

As she turned to leave Jethro caught her hand and held on. "Hey, what are you talking about? Of course I want you to come back. I'm just worried about you. I know you have been here all day every day and late every night. You have to be exhausted. I just want you to take care of yourself that's all. I love you Lauren."

"I love you too Jethro. You're right, I'm just tired today. I'll see you later."

Gibbs actually ate all his lunch for the first time hoping if he did so he would get some real food tomorrow. Tony and Ziva stopped by to check on him and talk about a case they were working. After they left, Gibbs fell asleep and was still sleeping when Ducky arrived. Ducky was Jethro's oldest, most trusted friend. He had known Jethro through three divorces and an on again off again relationship with Jenny Shepard that lasted for ten years. As Ducky sat by the bed watching Gibbs sleep he thought back to other times he had done the same thing. Too many times over the years Ducky had raced to the hospital because Jethro had been shot, stabbed, beaten or blown up. This had been a bad one, maybe the worst, but Jethro fought his way back and was going to be okay. Ducky thought Lauren had a lot to do with that. He had been watching Lauren the past week. Watching how she could calm or encourage Jethro with a touch or a smile. Ducky was impressed by her strength and patience and he knew she would need plenty of both if she was going to stay with Jethro which he fervently hoped she was.

Ducky's thoughts were interrupted by Jethro's doctor coming in the room and Jethro waking up at the same time. The doctor examined Jethro's wound, listened to his heart and lungs and read the chart. As he was finishing, Lauren walked in and Ducky noticed Jethro's mood improved immediately.

"Hi Ducky. Hello Dr. Ryan, how is our patient doing?" Lauren asked as she moved to stand next to Jethro and take his hand in hers.

"Agent Gibbs is making a very good recovery. All his reports are very encouraging especially considering the severity of his injury and the problems he had in surgery."

"When can I go home Doc?" asked Jethro impatiently.

"Well Agent Gibbs that depends. I believe in getting patients home as soon as possible as long as it is safe for them. From this point on, with proper care, I believe you will get stronger more quickly at home. Is there someone at home who can provide the basic care you will need for a few more weeks?"

Lauren spoke up and said, "Yes, Doctor, I will be there and I can provide whatever Jethro will need in the way of care."

"What kind of care are you taking about doctor?" Jethro asked with some concern in his voice.

"Well, you will not be at full strength for a few more weeks so someone will have to be there to help you move about your house especially if you have stairs. Your incision and wound site are healing nicely but will need to be checked routinely. You won't be able to drive or lift anything much for a while. Basically you won't be up to doing routine things alone for a while. It's nothing that requires a nurse just someone to be there with you to assist you."

Ducky could see Jethro was a bit upset by Dr. Ryan's answer so he said, "As you know, I'm Agent Gibbs' personal physician. I will be available at any time for anything he or Ms. Fuller may need help with."

"In that case I don't see why you can't go home Friday afternoon or Saturday morning. I would like to see you eating more and being a little more mobile before you leave but I think that can be accomplished in the next two days. Just continue as you have been doing, try to get up a little more often each day and I'll check back with you Friday. I'll be out of the hospital tomorrow but Dr. Walker will be available." Dr. Ryan looked at Ducky and Lauren and back to Jethro, "You're a lucky man Agent Gibbs and I'm not just speaking about medically."

"I know Doc, thanks."

"Good evening to you all."

When Dr. Ryan was gone, Lauren leaned down and gave Jethro a quick kiss. "That's great news I think, don't you?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Well try to curb your enthusiasm Jethro. My gosh just a few hours ago you were practically begging to go home and now when you've been told you can go in two days you're not happy What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on!" Jethro replied just a little too forcefully.

Lauren looked from Jethro to Ducky and back to Jethro. "Am I missing something? Help me out here guys because I thought that was great news but the patient doesn't seem to think so."

Ducky looked at Jethro and thought he knew what the problem was but he didn't say so. Instead he asked, "Jethro what's troubling you?"

"Hell Duck he made it sound like I'll be an invalid when I go home." There was more emotion in his voice than he would have liked. Jethro looked at Lauren and took a deep breath before he said, "This can't be what you wanted when you moved in with me. I don't want you to feel like you have to take care of me. I will understand if you don't want to deal with all this."

Lauren didn't answer for a long moment. She looked into Jethro's blue eyes, the eyes that she loved to get lost in, and said, "No it's not what I wanted to be doing when I moved in with you. I never wanted to see you lying nearly dead in a hospital and I never wanted you to need my help in this way but you do and I'm glad I can be here for you. I want you home Jethro. I want to be the one who takes care of you. If that is not what you want then you need to say so."

"That's not what I'm saying. I just meant I would understand if you wanted out."

"Would you really, because I sure wouldn't." Lauren was angry now and her voice was rising. "If I was hurt Jethro, would you walk away from me?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why would you even imagine I would do that to you?" Her voice had quieted and there were tears in her eyes.

"Because that's what always happens." Jethro's voice was so quiet Lauren almost didn't hear him. Jethro went on, "I'll be hard to live with Lauren. I'm a terrible patient especially at home. I'll be a bastard some days and I'll try your patience. I'll undoubtedly say things that hurt you. I'll get all closed up and shut you out. In my experience that's when things start to fall apart and I don't know how to stop it."

Ducky looked at Jethro in amazement. He couldn't believe Jethro had actually articulated his feelings and concerns so openly.

Lauren took Jethro's hand and raised it to her lips softly kissing his palm. "If you think you can scare me off with a few days of bad behavior you are sadly mistaken mister." Reaching out to stroke his face she continued, "I'm not those other women who disappointed you and hurt you. I won't leave you Jethro, I waited to long to find you to bail at the first sign of trouble. The only way I will leave is if you tell me you honestly don't want me there, that you don't love me anymore."

"Well I damn sure don't see that happening." Jethro pulled Lauren down and kissed her until Ducky coughed and got their attention. "Sorry Ducky, didn't mean to ignore you."

"That's quite alright, I need to get home to mother but I wonder if I could have a word with you Jethro before I go."

Lauren took the hint and said, "Why don't I go try to find Jethro some decent coffee and let you two talk. I'll see you later Ducky."

"Thank you my dear. I will see you tomorrow most likely." Ducky gave Lauren a quick hug as she left then turned his attention back to Jethro.

"What's on your mind Duck?"

"I wanted to tell you that I am proud of you for the way you explained yourself to Lauren just now. I know you were trying to warn her off but I truly believe Jethro, that you have found a woman you can't scare away. I think you will find that having told her all the bad things you could do, you probably won't do them. As I told you when you first met Lauren, the rest of us rarely see your bastard side anymore. You have changed my friend and that gives you a good chance to hang onto this lady I think."

"Thanks Ducky. I certainly don't want to chase Lauren away but I didn't want to chase Diane or Stephanie away either and somehow I did. Hell, I even managed to foul up Jenny and me and she knew me better than anyone else. Sometimes I worry that I'll screw it up without even knowing I'm doing it."

"Maybe you didn't want to chase Diane or Stephanie away but you didn't really want to keep them either. Jenny is a different story and can't be compared to your current relationship. You and she managed to foul that up together over the course of many years. Just try to relax Jethro and enjoy having someone love you. No one deserves their happiness more than you do my friend. Now I really must be going. I will see you tomorrow."

"Thank you again Ducky. I will do my best to follow your advice."

Lauren returned as Ducky was leaving. She gave Jethro his coffee saying, "It's not your favorite but it's the best I could do around here. I'm going to walk Ducky down to his car and I'll be right back."

When Lauren and Ducky were in the elevator she asked, "Does Jethro really think I would walk away from him and what we're trying to build together?"

"My dear, you have to understand, that is Jethro's experience with the women in his life. All the women he has loved, including Shannon, have left him. In her case not by choice of course but the others all chose to give up and leave. Maybe they had good reasons, I'm sure they thought so. Even Jennifer who I know loved Jethro very much left him in favor of advancing her career. So you see my dear, Jethro has no basis in his life experience to believe you won't leave him. It won't be easy for you to convince him otherwise because the only real proof is you being there the next day and the next and so on. Having said that I must tell you I have seen such a change in Jethro since you came into his life that I truly believe the two of you will make it. You are very good for him, Lauren. Don't let him scare you off."

"I won't Ducky. I love Jethro more than I ever expected to love anyone. I also really like him and respect him and I don't intend to let him get away from me. I think we are going to be just fine." They had arrived at the front entrance so Lauren hugged Ducky and told him goodnight.

When Lauren arrived back at the room, Jethro was sitting up in the chair. He said, "I thought I'd better start getting in shape to go home. Care to take a walk down the hall with me?"

Lauren took his hand and said, "I'd love to walk down the hall with you."

After a couple of laps around the hallway, Jethro's nurse cautioned him not to overdo it so they went back to the room. Not ready to get back into bed Jethro sat in a lounge chair and Lauren pulled another chair next to him.

"So, what did you and Ducky talk about on the way out?"

Lauren smiled and said, "He told me that you expect me to leave because that's what all the women you love have done. He said the only way to convince you otherwise is for me to be here day after day after day."

Jethro took her hand and looked into her eyes, "And what did you say?"

"I told him that is exactly what I intend to do. I told him I love you very much and I'm not going to let you scare me away."

Without letting go of her hand Jethro stood up and pulled Lauren to him. "I don't know how long I can stand up here babe but I really need to feel your arms around me. I need to hold you even if it's just for a couple of minutes."

Mindful of his wound, Lauren wrapped her arms around Jethro's waist and laid her head gently on his shoulder. Jethro snuck his hands under the hem of her sweater and skimmed his fingers lightly up and down her back while he buried his head in her hair. After a few moments Lauren raised her head and whispered, "Kiss me Jethro."

Jethro moved his hands to her hair and crushed her mouth with his in a needy, passionate kiss. Lauren responded, her tongue going deep into Jethro's mouth to duel with his. Jethro dropped one hand to Lauren's hips pulling her closer.

"Oh god baby you feel so good to me but I've gotta sit down". Lauren helped Jethro sit on the side of the bed then raised the bed so they could continue kissing. Lauren took Jethro's face in her hands and kissed him lightly all over before taking his mouth in another kiss full all the passion she felt for him. Jethro kissed her back then began kissing and sucking her throat while his hands made their way back under the sweater to tease and stroke her breasts. Lauren moaned and pulled Jethro's mouth back to her's.

"Jethro, honey we gotta stop, I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm okay. Just stay where you are another minute. Let me hold you. I've missed touching you so much. You feel so good to me Lauren."

"I've missed touching you too and having you touch me. I can't wait to get you home and get you well. Come on, let's get you back into bed."

"Join me?" Jethro said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Not tonight but hold that thought just a couple more days."

For the next two days Jethro ate everything put in front of him and asked for more. He walked up and down the hall so much he thought he would wear out the tiles. On Friday afternoon Dr. Ryan finally showed up and said Jethro could go home. After getting all the instructions for his care at home, Lauren gathered up Jethro's belongings and went to get the car while Jethro signed the release paperwork. Ducky wheeled Jethro out and they were on their way home at last. When she came to a stop in the driveway Lauren looked over at Jethro who had his head back and his eyes closed. She touched his arm and said, "Hey, sleepy head, we're home."

Jethro raised his head and looked out at his house. "It has never felt better to come home. Come on let's go in."

TBC

A.N.2: This story is completed I just need to get it typed and posted. Reviews are appreciated. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Learning to be Happy

**Learning to be Happy**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the NCIS characters. Lauren is my only creation aside from the story.

**AN**: A Sequel to "You Deserve to be Happy" There is no real plot here; just a continuation of the love story of Jethro and Lauren.

_Jethro raised his head and looked out at his house. "It has never felt better to come home. Come on let's go in."_

Chapter Two

They went in the house and Lauren put Jethro's things away while he went through the mail. When she came downstairs, she found Jethro sitting on the back deck. The evening was cool and the fresh air was such a relief after almost two weeks in the hospital. Jethro was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Lauren come out so she decided to leave him alone. She went back in the house and returned thirty minutes later with lasagna, salad and wine.

"Wow, I was jut thinking I was getting hungry. This smells great," Jethro said standing up to help with the food. "Sure beats the hospital. It's so good to have fresh air and be outdoors. Here's to the cook," Jethro added as they clinked their wine glasses together.

"Actually thank Tony. He brought this over from that little Italian place you guys like. I told him you were coming home today and he brought this just as I was leaving for the hospital. He said it would be good for you. He even brought dessert."

"Well, for once Tony is right. It's great."

Jethro and Lauren finished their meal then shared a piece of the cheesecake Tony had brought. Lauren cleared away the dishes and returned to find Jethro had moved to the glider chair so she sat down next to him and snuggled under his arm.

"I'm so happy to have you home Jethro."

Jethro tightened his hold around Lauren's shoulders and kissed her on the temple but didn't say anything. Lauren sensed there was something he wanted to tell her but she just waited, enjoying being held closely by the man she loved.

Finally Jethro began, "When I was shot this time I was sure I was going to die. I could tell it was bad and when I saw DiNozzo's face and heard him shouting at me I was pretty sure I wasn't going to make it. I could feel myself fading fast and for a few seconds I was okay with that. I realized I would be with Shannon and Kelly and I thought, okay, let's go. But then DiNozzo was in my face yelling at me to wake up. Somehow with all his yelling I must have realized what was happening and I thought about you and all of a sudden I didn't want to die. I still thought I was going to because I couldn't move and it was so hard to breathe. I could just barely hear Tony begging me to hold on and there was so much blood; I figured I was a goner. When I saw you in the ER I wanted to tell you I loved you but I couldn't. Once I had seen you I knew I had to try and come back. Thank you for coming that day. I know in my heart that if I hadn't seen you there I wouldn't have survived the surgery. The doctor told me what happened in the operating room. I don't know how it worked exactly but I know I didn't want to leave you and that's why I'm still here. I want you to know that no matter what happens to us in the future I know that loving you and having you love me saved my life that day. I'm going to try my best to always be worthy of that love." When he finished, Jethro turned to Lauren and kissed her long and slow giving her all his love and stealing her breath away.

When they pulled back from the kiss Lauren reached for Jethro's hand and intertwined her fingers with his. "When Ducky came here and said you had been shot I just froze. I thought it had to be some kind of sick joke until I saw the look on his face. Then I knew it was real. I had never been so scared in all my life as I was when I saw you in the ER. The doctors didn't seem very hopeful and I was so afraid I was going to lose you. Ducky told me you were a fighter so just kept hoping that you felt you had something to fight for. That's why I kept telling you all that first night that I loved you and for you to keep fighting. I'm so glad you did Jethro. Thank you for coming back to me. I know we might have rough times ahead of us but I don't think it can get much worse than these past two weeks. We both had the chance to give up or walk away and we both chose to stay and fight. I admit when I saw you lying in that bed in the ICU my first instinct was to run. I didn't know if I could take the pain of watching you suffer and struggle and then the pain of it maybe happening again someday. But then I remembered how good it feels to be in your arms, how you can make me laugh so easily and how much I like waking up with you and I knew I could never leave you. I feel all that and so much more for you Jethro. We are going to be just fine, you and I as long as we have each other."

Now it was Lauren's turn to pull Jethro into a kiss that told him just how much she loved and wanted him. After a few minutes they both realized how late it was and that they were cold so they went into the house. Jethro sat at the table while Lauren loaded the dishwasher and tidied up the kitchen. Then they slowly made their way up the stairs, stopping only once for Jethro to rest a moment.

"I forgot how hard stairs can be" he said with a grimace.

"Just take your time. There's no hurry you know."

"Well, actually I am in a bit of a hurry to get you into bed," Jethro replied with a smirk.

With that thought for motivation Jethro made it the rest of the way up the stairs and into the bedroom. While he sat on the bed catching his breath Lauren went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. When she returned Jethro had stripped to his boxers and was stretched out sound asleep. Lauren slipped into bed and snuggled up to Jethro careful not to hurt him. Before she fell asleep Jethro had wriggled over closer to her pulling her back against his chest. His arm was draped over her holding her securely to him. When they woke up late the next morning they were still in the same position.

Lauren awoke to Jethro gently running his fingers up and down her stomach and kissing her ever so lightly on her shoulder. Turning onto her back so she could look at him Lauren said, "Good morning. I think this is my favorite way to wake up."

"Good morning beautiful." Jethro slid over on top of Lauren and holding himself just above her kissed her on the mouth before he helped her out of her tee shirt. Supporting his weight on his elbows and forearms, Jethro leaned down and resumed kissing Lauren. Her hands were skimming up and down his sides and back so lightly he shivered at her touch. When he left her mouth Jethro kissed his way down her throat and across her shoulders and back to nibble at the hollow spot at the base of her throat.

"You feel so good to me baby. I've missed you so much." After that brief interruption Jethro began kissing and licking and nibbling his way down to Lauren's breasts and stomach. The little noises she was making in response to him were having a serious affect on his self control. Her fingernails were scraping up and down his back and she was arching her back letting him know what she wanted with out speaking. Jethro returned to her mouth as his hand slid into her panties causing Lauren to moan into his kiss and pull him closer.

"Jethro are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm way past ready babe." With that he divested her of her panties and himself of his boxers.

"I want you inside me Jethro."

"My pleasure." Jethro entered her and they soon found their rhythm together. Release didn't take long as they were both so in need of each other. Afterward Jethro lay on his back and Lauren kissed him tenderly as her fingers trailed all over his chest and abdomen lightly caressing his newly healed wounds. Before long they were both sound asleep tangled in one another and happy to be there.

Before too long their daily routine was set. Jethro and Lauren made love most mornings then had breakfast and got busy with Jethro's rehab. Lauren worked in the room Jethro had set up as an office for her while Jethro took long walks and did some light weight work. They had lunch together and Jethro usually had a short nap while Lauren ran errands or was out on business. Ducky came by every evening to check Jethro's progress sometimes staying for supper. Jethro's team was there most days talking about cases or just visiting.

After two weeks Jethro was cleared to return to work half days. He went to the office about 9:00 and was usually home by 3:00. He was relieved to be back at work even for the hated desk duty but he found he missed being around Lauren all day. The third week Jethro returned to work full time. Lauren was gone to New York City for a couple of day on business; the first time they had been apart in over a month. As usual, Jethro's team was handling some complicated and demanding cases. He was away from home more than he would have liked but Lauren seemed to understand and accept the reality of his job. She was traveling more often and Jethro was fine with that. It seemed these two very independent and self-sufficient people were well matched and making a good success of their relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Learning to be Happy**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the NCIS characters. Lauren is my only creation aside from the story.

_It seemed that these two very independent and self-sufficient people were well matched and making a good success of their relationship._

Chapter Three

One evening Jethro came home and saw a taxi pull up and stop in front of the house. When he went inside he found Lauren's suitcase and laptop bag next to the door. He was confused because Lauren had just told him that morning she didn't have any trips scheduled for the next couple of weeks. An instant of the old fear swept through Jethro's mind as he stepped into the house.

"Lauren?" he called out with a hint of anxiety in his voice.

"Oh, Jethro, thank God you're home. I've been trying to call you for two hours…."

"Ziva shot my phone…it's a long story. Where are you going? I thought….."

"Jethro my sister called, her husband had a heart attack. I need to go be with her. My plane leaves in two hours. I called a cab when I couldn't reach you."

"Okay." Jethro took Lauren into his arms and gave her a quick kiss and a hug. "I'll take you to the airport. I wish I could go with you but this case is a long way from being closed. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand. Maybe it won't be too bad and I can come home in a few days."

Jethro sent the taxi driver away and loaded Lauren's bags into the trunk. Because time was short, Jethro dropped Lauren off but didn't go in the terminal with her. "Call me when you can and let me know how everything is, okay? I miss you already, I love you."

"I will. I'll call you when I get there. You take care of yourself Jethro. Don't overdo it while I'm gone. Hopefully I'll be back in a few days. I love you."

A quick hug and a kiss was all they could manage as Lauren had to get moving or risk missing her flight. As he drove away Jethro realized he didn't want to go home to an empty house so he went back to the office. There was always paperwork he could do and they still had a dirtbag to catch. A few hours later Jethro was finally on his way home when his cell phone rang. It was Lauren calling to say she had landed and was on her way to the hospital to meet her sister. Like two teenagers, neither of them wanted to hang up so they just stayed on the phone together until Lauren's cab arrived at the hospital. She promised to call him tomorrow and they finally hung up.

By the time Jethro arrived at work the next morning Lauren had already called to tell him she would probably be home in four or five days. She said her brother-in-law had a relatively mild heart attack and should be going home in the next two days. They were both relieved for him and for themselves as they had realized they didn't like being apart for more than a day or two. As he hung up the phone that morning Jethro thought to himself how lucky he was to have found Lauren.

Later that morning, Gibbs received a call from Commander Daniel Taylor asking to meet him that afternoon. Gibbs and his team had rescued Cmdr. Taylor the year before as part of a case and Gibbs had cared for the Commander's son, Zack, for a few days during the investigation. Gibbs met with Cmdr. Taylor in a conference room. "How are you Commander? And Zack?"

"We're both doing well Agent Gibbs. Zack still talks about his time with you and about your boat. He wanted me to ask you how the boat is coming along."

"The boat is finished. I've been sailing her for about six months now. Tell Zack I'll take him out when the weather warms up. Now what can I do for you Commander?"

"I'm not quite sure how to go about this Agent Gibbs. I need to ask you for a very important favor."

"Okay, I'm listening."

Commander Taylor stood up and paced around the room as he said, "I've been working on a new project lately and we are at a critical stage in its development and testing. I need to be on hand for that testing which has to take place on board one of our carriers while the ship is at sea. My superiors have always been very understanding since my wife died about not deploying me since Zack has no other family but I need to go this time. It would be the end of my career if I declined but more importantly it would jeopardize the project." Cmdr. Taylor sat down and looked at Gibbs before he continued, "I need someone to take care of Zack while I'm gone. We don't have any family left. I know this is a huge thing to ask you, you don't even really know me, but Zack trusts you…."

"Whoa, Commander, I think I know where you're going with this. You want me to keep Zack. Right?"

"Yes. I'll understand if you can't. It was really Zack's idea but I admit I don't have any better option."

"Well, I'm flattered you would entrust your son to me Commander Taylor. I really should talk this over with the woman who lives with me. When do you need to know my answer?"

"That's the problem. The Navy has moved up the timetable and they want to begin testing at the end of the week. That means I have to leave when the Eisenhower deploys the day after tomorrow. Or, tell them I can't go and resign from the Navy. I've been given until 0900 tomorrow to give them my answer. I know this is an incredibly short time frame but I was only told of this change in plans this morning."

"Well, Commander it sounds like the Navy has you over a barrel. How long do you anticipate this deployment will last?"

"Four to six months."

Now it was Gibbs' turn to pace around the room. He tried to think of a good reason why he couldn't keep Zack for a few months but everything he came up sounded selfish when he thought about it. "Are you sure you want me to do this? I mean doesn't Zack have friends he would want to stay with?"

"Zack and I have discussed this at length I assure you. Zack has a couple of close friends but they both have a parent who is either deployed or soon will be. And they both have a couple of siblings so I don't want to add Zack to those parents' burdens. No offense Agent Gibbs but I didn't think I should be coming to you with this request. Zack insisted that I ask you and I think you know he can be pretty persuasive. Zack is a wonderful boy I know he wouldn't cause you any problems but still he is just a little boy and I think he is a bit anxious about me being away which is why I think he wants to stay with you. He feels safe with you Agent Gibbs and for Zack that is a big deal."

"Okay Commander, I'll keep Zack for you."

"Don't you want to talk to your friend first?"

"Yes, I'll talk to her. Lauren is her name by the way, but I know she'll be fine with it. She's in Florida right now so I'll call her later. I don't want you to be worrying about this any longer when you have such a short time left with Zack. I know what it's like to leave your child at home Commander. You need to spend the time you have left getting Zack and yourself ready. Why don't you plan to come to my house tomorrow afternoon with Zack and we'll get everything squared away. Say about 1600 tomorrow?"

"Agent Gibbs I don't know what to say. There won't be any way for me to ever thank you for doing this."

"Just complete your mission and come home in one piece for your son. That will be thanks enough Commander."

"I'll do my best, Agent Gibbs. Please call me Dan and thank you very much."

"You're welcome and it's Jethro to my friends. I'll see you at 1600 tomorrow. Here's the address."

Gibbs handed Cmdr. Taylor his card on which he had written his home address and cell and home phone numbers. The two men shook hands and Gibbs walked the Commander to the elevators. Gibbs returned to his desk and wondered how he was going to explain to Lauren what he had just agreed to do. He was sure she would have said yes if he had asked her but the point was he didn't ask her. Well, he'd just have to work that out somehow. While he was thinking about that he didn't hear Tony asking him a question.

"What DiNozzo? Did you say something?"

"I just asked wasn't that Zack's dad?"

"Yes it was."

"Is Zack okay."

"Yeah he's fine Tony. His father is being deployed and he came to ask me to keep Zack for him for a few months." Gibbs wasn't normally so talkative about his personal life but he knew his team would be a big help while Zack was with him.

"Wow, that's a big deal. You gonna do it Boss?"

"Well, yeah DiNozzo, I am. Now get back to work. I'm going for coffee."

Jethro didn't really want or need a cup of coffee. What he really wanted and needed was to call Lauren and tell her what he had just gotten them into. He wasn't really worried but he wasn't exactly excited about telling her either. They had certainly never talked about kids; he didn't know if she even really liked kids. Jethro was sure she would be fine with Zack staying with them but….He thought about what it would mean to have a little boy in the house. No more fooling around on the couch or in the kitchen or on the deck. No more starting as soon as the front door closed and working their way up the stairs over the next thirty minutes or so. Hell, it's just for a few months he told himself; stop being so selfish. Before he could continue that line of thought his phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he growled without looking at the caller ID.

"Ouch, did I get you at a bad time Jethro?"

"Oh, no, sorry. It's never a bad time for you to call. How's it going there? When are you coming home?"

"Michael is doing very well. He's going home tomorrow in fact. I'd like to stay a few days and visit with Nancy so I'm planning on coming home Monday. How are you? Staying out of trouble I hope."

Jethro smiled at that. "I'm fine. I miss you but I want you to have a good visit so do whatever you need to do there. There is something I need to talk to you about. Do you have a few minutes now or should I call you back later?" Jethro was hoping she would say call back but no such luck.

"Of course I have time now Jethro. You sound very serious. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. Do you remember me telling you about that kid who stayed with me for a few days once while we looked for his dad? Zack is his name."

"Yes, I think I remember you talking about him. You said he was really smart and his dad was a really good guy. What about him?"

"Well, his dad is being deployed in two days and Zack's mom is dead so his dad asked me if I would keep Zack while he's away and I said yes. His dad's really in a bad spot. He has to go on this mission or retire and the project he's involved with is really important so he needs to go. Anyway it's just for a few months; six at the most and I didn't think you'd mind so I said we'd do it." Jethro had been talking so fast he had forgotten to breathe. When he finally stopped there was nothing but silence on the phone. He hoped the call hadn't been lost because he didn't want to tell Lauren all that again.

"Lauren are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here.'

"Please say something. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first but there is a time crunch here I couldn't say no to this man. I hope you understand."

"You know Jethro just when I think I have you figured out you surprise me."

"Is that good?"

Lauren laughed which was music to Jethro's ears. "Yes, in this case it's good. Of course you don't have to ask me about bringing this child into your home but if you are asking for my blessing then by all means you have. I think it's a wonderful and generous thing for you to do Jethro."

"I knew you'd understand and just for the record Lauren, it's OUR home now." Jethro looked up in time to see DiNozzo driving toward him. "Hey babe, I've got to go to work. I'll call you tonight. I love you. Bye."

Lauren looked at the dead phone in her hand and wondered what she had gotten herself into. Whatever it is she thought to herself, it won't be dull, not with Jethro involved.

The next evening Jethro met with Cmdr. Taylor and Zack at his home to finalize their arrangement. Zack was torn between being excited to stay with Gibbs and being worried about his dad leaving. Gibbs and Cmdr. Taylor discussed details about Zack's school, his friends, and his general routine. They decided that Gibbs would meet them in Norfolk the next day and accompany Zack to the ship so he could see his dad leave. Then he would take Zack home to get his bags before they went to Gibbs' house.

"I want you to have as much time as possible with Zack so we'll get all his stuff from your house after you leave," Jethro explained to Cmdr. Taylor.

"Thank you. I think that will be a big help to both of us. Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow then. I will have all Zack's paperwork together for you. I can't say enough how grateful I am to you Jethro, and Lauren too."

"I'm glad we can help you and Zack. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Shortly after Zack and his dad left, Lauren called. "Hey babe, how's it going with your sister?"

"We're fine here. Shopping and eating and having a good visit. Have you talked to Cmdr. Taylor today?'

"He and Zack just left. I'm meeting them tomorrow in Norfolk so Zack can watch the ceremony at the docks. Then we'll go to his house and get his stuff. I hope I'm doing the right thing with this."

"Of course you are Jethro. What's bothering you?"

"Well for one thing six months is a lot different than the few days I kept Zack before. Plus there are going to be a lot of changes for us too you know."

Lauren laughed and said, "Yes, I've given that some thought. You and I will need to be a lot more, shall we say, controlled for a few months. I think we can manage that for this family's sake don't you Jethro?"

Jethro sighed heavily, "I guess so. I'm sure we can find someone Zack can spend a few weekends with."

"Shame on you Jethro, you're already thinking of ways to get rid of the poor boy," Lauren chided him gently.

"No, hey I didn't mean that. But come on, you've been gone for three days and I'm missing you and thinking about what I'd like to do with you when you get home. Have you given that any thought by the way?"

"Oh yes I have. Would you like to hear about it?" Lauren's voice had taken on a quiet, breathy quality that Jethro loved.

Jethro swallowed and picturing Lauren in his mind he barely managed to say, "Yeah, I think I would."

"I've been thinking about how fun it would be to get home early and surprise you. I come in the kitchen while you're making coffee. You're not dressed yet; just your boxers. I come up behind you and wrap my arms around your waist and start kissing my way across your shoulders and up your neck. While I'm doing that my hands sneak known inside those boxers to find out if you're happy I'm home."

"Oh, I'm sure I'm very happy you're home," Jethro interrupted.

"Yes, I find that you are definitely happy I'm home. So, you turn around and kiss me hard and long while your hands are roaming all over my body. When we have to stop to breathe I step away from you and start unbuttoning my shirt. You follow me all the way upstairs and I think you can guess what happens next."

"You aren't going to tell me?" Jethro almost whined the question.

"No but how about I come home on an early morning flight Monday while Zack is in school. Then we can have all day together. Unless you have to work that is."

"That might be the best idea you've ever had. I won't have to work, don't worry about that." Just then Jethro's cell phone rang, "Damn, I've gotta go babe. DiNozzo's calling. I'll talk to you later. I love you."

With that their connection was broken. Jethro went to work and Lauren went back to visiting with her sister. Luckily the case Jethro's team had was something he was comfortable letting DiNozzo take charge of. Gibbs explained to the director what was going on and took leave the next day to be with Zack. After the departure ceremony Gibbs and Zack went to Zack's house, picked up his bags and talked to the neighbor who would be watching the house. Gibbs gave them his card then he and Zack were on their way. The rest of the day was spent getting Zack settled in his room at Jethro's house. They had an early supper, watched television and then Zack headed to bed.

On Saturday Gibbs took Zack to the marina so he could see the Kelly. The weather was too cold to take the boat out but Zack was happy just to have a tour and hang out on the Kelly. Jethro was enjoying Zack and began to relax as the afternoon went along. On the way home from the marina Zack asked Jethro what he was building now that the boat was finished.

"Well, I'm not working on anything right now. Got any suggestions?"

"How about another boat only smaller," Zack offered.

"You mean like a remote control size boat or one you could learn to sail yourself?"

Zack smiled hugely and said, "You mean we could build me one to sail? Really? That would be awesome."

Jethro grinned at Zack. "We could do it but there will be some conditions."

"Okay, sure, whatever you say Gibbs." Zack was bubbling with excitement.

"Alright, number one homework has to be done first, and number two you have to help every step of the way, okay?"

"No problem. This is going to be so cool."

"Okay, we'll do it but there is one more thing. You know Zack, that I have a lady living with me now. She's really important to me and I think you will like her. What I'm saying is I don't spend as much time in the basement as I used to. But we'll get your boat built in time for you to learn to sail her this spring."

Zack looked over at Gibbs then stuck out his hand saying, "It's a deal. Thanks Gibbs."

Jethro shook Zack's hand and said, "Okay, we'll buy the wood tomorrow and get started. Now, let's get some dinner and go home."

On Sunday Gibbs took Zack to the specialty lumber yard and Gibbs chose the wood to get started on Zack's boat. One of Zack's friends called to arrange for Zack to go to his house after school on Monday. Gibbs spoke to the boy's mother who offered to bring Zack home after supper. Of course with Lauren coming home Monday morning Gibbs was more than willing to let Zack spend the afternoon and evening with his friend. Gibbs and Zack spent Sunday afternoon going over the plans for the boat with Gibbs explaining the whole process to the boy. Then he let Zack practice on some scrap wood with some of the tools such as the planer and the sander. Zack fell asleep Sunday night dreaming about his own sailboat. Gibbs fell asleep dreaming about Lauren.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Learning to be Happy**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the NCIS characters. Lauren is my only creation aside from the story.

_Zack fell asleep dreaming about his own sailboat. Gibbs fell asleep dreaming about Lauren._

Chapter Four

Gibbs dropped Zack at school Monday morning then went to the airport to get Lauren. He sent up a silent prayer that her plane was on time because one, he hated waiting and two, he didn't want to have their time together today cut short. Gibbs pulled up at the terminal, got out and showed the cop on duty his badge. The officer recognized Gibbs from a case NCIS had recently worked at the airport.

"Morning, Agent Gibbs, how you doing? I heard you got shot. Picking up a prisoner?" the cop asked as he shook Gibbs' hand.

Gibbs grinned and said, "Yeah Charlie, something like that. I'm doing fine now. How's everything out here?"

"People coming and going. You know how it is."

Just then the doors slid open and Lauren came out heading full speed toward Gibbs. He turned just in time to catch her in a bear hug and kiss her hello with enthusiasm.

"I thought you were picking up a prisoner, Gibbs," Charlie said laughing.

With a gleam in his blue eyes, Gibbs replied, "Today, Charlie, she will be my prisoner."

Lauren punched Jethro playfully in the chest and said, "Let's go home and we'll see about that."

As they drove away from the airport Jethro asked, "Are you hungry? Do you want to stop and eat?"

"No, I had a big breakfast before I left Miami. I really just want to get home and start taking advantage of having you all to myself all day."

"That sounds good to me. Home it is then."

Jethro and Lauren had talked to each other every day while she was gone so they didn't have any catching up to do. That was a good thing because when they got home there was very little talking being done.

They were barely in the front door when Jethro dropped the bags, backed Lauren up against the closed door and took possession of her mouth is a searing, greedy kiss while his hands moved insider her shirt to caress her bare skin. Lauren returned Jethro's fervor with her own, running her hands through his hair to hold him tightly against her mouth. When Jethro broke off the kiss and started kissing his way down her throat Lauren moaned with pleasure and moved her hands to Jethro's butt to pull him closer to her. They were both reluctant to break contact but they also both wanted to continue this upstairs so Jethro slowly backed up just enough to look at Lauren and say, "Welcome home."

Lauren reached up to touch Jethro's face and said, "thank you. Let's go upstairs. I want to show you how much I've missed you."

Just as they reached the bedroom but before Jethro could take Lauren in his arms and kiss her senseless his phone rang. It was DiNozzo.

"Damn, I'm going to kill DiNozzo," Jethro growled.

Lauren just smiled and went into the bathroom to freshen up and get out of her traveling clothes. When she came out Jethro was sitting on the side of the bed. She heard him tell Tony to handle whatever it was and to pretend he was out of the country for the day. Jethro closed the phone and threw it onto a chair. When he looked up he found Lauren standing in front of him wearing what he liked her in most of all—nothing.

"I'm sorry about that" he said as he reached out to touch her. "I told them not to call me today."

"It's okay. I'm actually kinda glad he called. It made us slow down a bit. Let's not be in a rush Jethro. Let's take our time today." Lauren stepped in between Jethro's knees and reached out to pull his shirt off.

As Jethro's hands came back down his fingers smoothed over her face and down her shoulders before he began caressing her breasts softly. "You are so beautiful. I have missed touching you so much." Jethro slid his hands down her stomach and his lips took their place on her breasts. As he kissed and suckled each in turn he pulled her closer to himself. Lauren ran her hands through Jethro's hair and down his back lightly scraping with her nails. She moaned his name as she felt his hand slip between her legs to feel the heat and moisture his touch was creating.

With his hand still stroking her wet center, Jethro stood up and took her mouth in a passionate, heated kiss. Lauren quickly unfastened his pants and pushed them down his hips. Only so he could get out of his shoes and pants did Jethro relinquish his hold on Lauren. When he did so Lauren took his place on the bed. When he turned around to face her she pulled him to her and he stepped between her legs. Then she began to kiss and stroke his chest as he had hers. His fingers tangled in her hair and he groaned with pleasure as she stroked him and planted wet kisses on his abdomen.

Jethro pulled Lauren up and their mouths crashed together. Tongues were gladly welcomed in each other's mouths. Hands were roaming over heated skin. When they paused to breathe Jethro pulled Lauren onto the bed, planted himself over her and proceeded to reacquaint himself with every inch of her body using his mouth and his hands. For her part, Lauren was happy to let Jethro take the lead this time. She knew her time would come. She loved the feel of his hands on her skin, the heat of his mouth on her breasts. When his tongue and his fingers dropped to explore her core she began to come undone.

"Jethro I want you inside me." Lauren was arching into his mouth and Jethro could tell she was ready. So was he.

He grinned up at her, "I thought you wanted to go slow."

"Don't make me hurt you Jethro."

But before she finished that statement Jethro thrust inside her and their familiar rhythm began. They took each other to the edge, backed off and then plunged over together. Afterward they lay together kissing and touching each other; gathering their strength to do it all again. Before long Lauren moved to straddle Jethro and with one hand on either side of his head she began kissing her way from his eyes downward. She lingered a while on his mouth, sucking, nibbling and tasting all she'd been missing. As she made her way down his chest she could feel his arousal pressing into hers. She continued her kisses past Jethro's navel then she scooted down to give herself access to what she really wanted. She looked up to see Jethro watching her intently. She teased him by brushing her fingertips every so lightly across his tip on their way to his inner thigh.

"Lauren…" he growled in a sort of threatening/begging tone she'd heard many times before. She knew it meant his patience and control were waning.

"Jethro…" she replied in a semi-mocking tone but she took pity on him and began stroking him firmly. Then she licked the underside of his very firm cock before she took him in her mouth. When she heard him begin to call her name she released him to slide up his body and reclaim his mouth as she took him inside herself. Jethro's hands were on her hips helping her set the pace as she rode him back to the edge and over. When she collapsed on his chest, Jethro wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly.

"Gee, maybe I should go away more often," Lauren said into his chest.

"I don't think so. I promise we can do all that and more even if you never leave again."

"Okay as long as you promise all that I think I'll stay around for a while."

"I'm counting on it," Jethro said in a serious tone.

"Hey, don't you worry. You can't get rid of me. Besides I want to meet Zack and help build the new boat."

Jethro rolled them over and kissed her again. He couldn't get enough of her; enough of her mouth, her skin, her sweet center. His hands seemed to have a life of their own and they were all over her, light then strong, soft then demanding. Finally he took her again entering her slowly and staying still for a long moment before she wrapped her legs around his waist and began pulling him into a pace that matched their need for one another. As they lay sprawled on the bed panting and trying to get their heartbeats back to normal Lauren reached for Jethro's hand and locked her fingers with his.

"I could stay here with you forever Jethro. I love you so much sometimes it scares me."

"I know, I don't ever want us to lose what we feel right now. But…"

"Now is not the time for buts Jethro!"

"I was just going to say, but right now I'm starving!! Let's go raid the kitchen."

"What a romantic you are. But you know what, I'm hungry too. Let's go."

After eating some lunch Jethro and Lauren decided to take advantage of the nice weather and take a walk. When they returned home it was almost 3:00. Knowing Zack wouldn't be home for a few more hours Jethro led Lauren upstairs and made love to her as sweetly and passionately as he ever had. Holding her afterward he said, "Lauren I love you. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm sure glad I did it. Thank you for understanding about Zack being here. And all the other stuff you have to understand about me!"

Lauren was almost overcome by the emotion in Jethro's voice. "You know I love you too Jethro. I don't know how we got so lucky but like you, I'm sure glad we did. I'm excited about Zack being here with us. Knowing you were so quick to agree to keeping him makes me love you even more."

Jethro and Lauren fell asleep in each other's arms. When they woke up is it was after 5:00. They took a quick shower together then got dressed and prepared for Zack's arrival.

As Jethro had thought would happen, Lauren and Zack hit it off immediately. When Zack thanked her for letting him stay with them she was smitten. Zack took her to the basement and showed her the boat plans and all the wood they had purchased. When he promised not to keep Gibbs in the basement away from her too much she laughed and told him she would like to help with the boat if it was okay with him. Then it was Zack's turn to be smitten.

Pretty soon they established their routine and Zack became a very welcome part of the household. Most days Jethro took Zack to school and Lauren picked him up. Zack almost always had his homework done by the time Jethro got home so two or three nights a week they worked on the new boat. With a child in the house Lauren was enjoying cooking real meals and Jethro was enjoying less take out and more home cooking. Jethro and Lauren had wondered how Zack would relate to Lauren because of his mother's death a few years ago. To their delight and relief, Zack was very comfortable with Lauren and as the weeks passed they became very close. Of course, Zack missed his dad but McGee and Abby had set up his laptop with a web cam so he was able to have a live chat with his dad about once a week.

Christmas was celebrated quietly as Gibbs' team was on duty. Jethro and Lauren gave Zack the sails for his boat for Christmas. The whole team came for Christmas dinner and Zack had a long visit with his dad via the computer. Zack was invited to spend New Year's Eve with a friend so Jethro and Lauren had a romantic dinner for two and welcomed the New Year at home.

Winter gradually gave way to warmer weather and Zack's time with Jethro and Lauren was drawing to a close. The boat was almost finished. On a warm weekend Jethro took Zack out on the Kelly so he could get a feel for what sailing is all about. Zack was a natural Jethro told Lauren later. He was a quick study and loved being on the water. With only two weeks left before Cmdr. Taylor would be home Jethro and Zack spent lots of time in the basement putting the finishing touches on Zack's first sailboat.

"Have you decided on a name for your boat?" Jethro asked Zack at supper the night they finished the boat.

"I've been thinking about it but I can't decide. How did you pick Kelly for the name for your boat?"

Jethro looked over at Lauren and she reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "I named my boat Kelly because that was my daughter's name. She died when she was eight years old."

Zack looked at Gibbs for a long moment before he spoke. "I'm sorry Gibbs. I was thinking I might want to name my boat after my mom and now I know that's what I want to do. Her name was Madelyn but my dad called her Maddie. Do you think that would be okay?"

"I think that would be perfect. We'll paint it on tomorrow. You've done a great job Zack. I'm proud of you."

Zack got up and went to Gibbs throwing his arms around Jethro's neck and hugging him fiercely. Jethro held the boy tightly and they both had tears in their eyes. With his buried in Jethro's chest Zack said, "Thank you for everything Gibbs. I love you. And Lauren too."

Jethro reached out for Lauren's hand. "I love you too Zack. You're a good boy and you'll be a good sailor too."

"How about some ice cream to celebrate?" Lauren suggested.

"Yes ma'am," Zack and Jethro answered together.

On the last Friday before Zack went home Jethro picked him up from school early and they went to the marina. Zack didn't know that Jethro had moved the Maddie from the basement to the marina that morning. When he saw his own boat on the water Zack was so excited he could hardly talk. "Can we take her out, Gibbs?"

"Sure we can. Just around the cove. I want to see how you do. Come on let's go."

There was a good breeze out on the water and Zack had the time of his young life. Jethro had been talking to him about the mechanics of sailing the entire time they were building the boat and now Zack showed he had been listening. Jethro let Zack handle the boat himself for the most part and he managed quite well for a beginner. Jethro helped Zack steer the boat back to the dock next to Jethro's slip where Jethro and Zack's dad had arranged for the boat to be kept.

On Saturday Jethro took Zack out again on the Maddie. Lauren stayed home, saying she had work to do. Actually she was getting ready for Zack's farewell party with Jethro's team that night. Jethro had Zack home by 5:00 and while Zack was getting cleaned up the team arrived and the party was on. Everyone had a great time especially Zack but the day caught up with him and he fell asleep on the couch by 9:30. Tony carried him upstairs and Jethro helped him into bed. When Jethro came back downstairs everyone was gone and Lauren was finishing in the kitchen. Jethro came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Gonna be awfully quiet around here next week Jethro."

"Yeah, I know. I could have DiNozzo come over if you get lonesome for a little boy in the house," Jethro suggested with a smirk.

"No thanks. Besides we couldn't afford to feed him all the time." Lauren turned around to face Jethro and wrapped her arms around him. "I will miss having Zack here but I will also enjoy having you all to myself again after tomorrow."

"I agree. I have a feeling we'll be seeing Zack often but it will be nice to be able to do whatever I want to you wherever I want to!" Jethro said this with a very big grin on his face and followed it with a very serious kiss.

"Let's go upstairs before you forget we are in the kitchen, Jethro."

On Sunday Jethro took Zack to Norfolk to meet his dad's plane. The Eisenhower was still at sea but Cmdr. Taylor's deployment was over. On the way to the Naval Base Zack asked, "Can I ask you a kinda personal question Gibbs?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Are you and Lauren going to get married?"

"Well I don't know Zack. We haven't talked about that. Why are you asking?"

"You love her don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"And she loves you right? I mean you two are always hugging and kissing and you live together so she loves you too."

"Yes, she loves me too."

"Well, isn't that when people get married? When they love each other."

"It's kinda complicated Zack."

"How?"

"Uh, well, hmmm, see I've been married before and it didn't work out so I'm not sure it's a good idea for me."

"But what about Lauren?"

"What do you mean, what about Lauren?"

"Wouldn't it be a good idea for her since she loves you and all that?"

"Well, Zack I hadn't thought about it that way. What do you think?"

"I think you should marry her so she doesn't get away. I really like her Gibbs. She's awfully pretty and fun and she can sure cook. I think you should marry her."

"Wow, you sound like you've given this a lot of thought. I guess I better think about it too. I promise you will be the first person we tell if we decide to get married. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks a lot for letting me stay with you and Lauren. And thanks more for building me a sailboat."

"You're welcome Zack. We are glad you stayed with us. We have lots of sailing to do this summer."

Zack turned around just in time to see his dad walking down the jetway. He ran to him and jumped into his arms. Cmdr. Taylor greeted Jethro and thanked him again. Then they were on their way home and Jethro was on his way back to Lauren with something new to think about.

When Jethro got back to the house Lauren was not home so he took a couple of beers and went to sit in the back yard and think about what Zack had said. He had such a bad track record when it came to marriage that he didn't really consider it much of an option anymore. But what if little ole Zack was right? What if it was a good idea for Lauren? But could it be a good idea for her if it included him in the equation? Pretty complicated Jethro thought. As he got up to get another beer Lauren came out of the house with two in her hands.

"Perfect timing as usual," Jethro said as he took the offered beer and kissed Lauren hello.

"Did Zack and his dad get home alright?"

"Yeah, the plane was right on time. They were sure happy to see each other."

"So, what have you been thinking about out here all alone with your Coronas Special Agent Gibbs?

Jethro looked at Lauren for a long time before he decided to tell her about his conversation with Zack. "I was thinking about something Zack asked me," he finally said.

"Oh, and what was that?"

"He asked me if we were going to get married. He said since we hug and kiss all the time and since I love you and you love me that we should get married."

Lauren just smiled and asked, "What did you say to all that?"

"I told him I had been married before and it didn't work out so it might not be a good idea for me."

"And did that satisfy young Zack?"

"No it did not. He asked me, well, what if it is a good idea for Lauren. Then he said I should marry you so you don't get away."

"I see. Well Jethro no wonder you needed to sit out here alone with two beers. Those are some pretty big ideas."

Jethro was suddenly very serious when he took Lauren's hands in his and asked, "Would it be a good idea for you Lauren?"

Without hesitation Lauren said, "Yes, Jethro it would be a very good idea for me."

Jethro leaned in and gave Lauren a quick kiss. "So, just to be very clear, you're saying you would marry me. Am I getting that right?"

"Yes, Jethro I'd marry you. Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes, that's what I'm doing."

"Then yes, Jethro, a hundred times yes."

To Lauren's surprise Jethro held up his hand as if to say wait and pulled out his cell phone. "Hello, Dan, it's Jethro could I please speak to Zack?"

END

I hope you liked it. Thank you for the reviews of earlier chapters.


End file.
